


Turning Tables

by I_still_believe_in_heroes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alex Has Trust Issues, Beast As Adorable As Always, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader Being A BAMF, Reader-Insert, peter maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_still_believe_in_heroes/pseuds/I_still_believe_in_heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Difficulties arise, sending Logan back. You, a mutant girl with power over all forms of energy are sent back as well so that Rogue can harness the energy to heal you both, much to your husband Alex's dismay. When you arrive you only have a few things to do: find and help Logan and avoid the truth of your future being discovered. This gets more difficult when a surprise visitor arrives at the empty mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning or the end

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters. All characters are owned by Marvel, well except for you of course.

 

 

 

 

 You played with the bottom of your shirt, nervously waiting for the ship to arrive at the Chinese temple. On board with you were Professor Xavier, Magneto, Logan, Storm and your husband of more than thirty years Alex. Looking over to him, you softly smiled as you saw him doing the same as you. He looked the same as the night you two met. Like you, his mutation involves working with large amounts of energy, so while he did age it took much longer. You sighed and started bouncing your foot, as your nerves got to you. Sentinels were on a mutant blood rampage and you knew it would only be so long until everything was destroyed. Fear struck through you again at the thought of losing Alex. You two had been through so much together and he was your world. Memories of all the times you had together started flooding through your mind and you suddenly felt as though you couldn't breathe. It scared you what even the thought, of having that taken away,did to you.       **"Y/N"** ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~the Professor's voice rang in through the memories. You looked over at him.

 **" I believe any amount of time we have is better spent with our loved ones than worrying about them"** He pointedly glanced at Alex. 

With a nod towards Charles you slowly unbuckled yourself and crossed over to sit next to your husband. You looked over to see Erik glaring at Alex. Tearing your eyes from Magneto, you looked over to Alex. You two looked at each other for a long moment until he gently clasped your hand and pulled you tight against him. You leaned against him and let out a small content sigh. You breathed in the slightly singed, musky smell that could only be described as Alex and tried to relax. You were surprised by how even after all these years you were so happy to just be beside him. That was all you wanted.

You hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down your face until Alex lifted a hand to gently wipe them away. He slowly pulled you up and brought you through the ship to the bathroom at the back. He grabbed a couple to tissues and continued wiping at your face. When he seemed content with his work he wrapped his arms around you. He placed his chin on top of your head, breathing in your scent as he guided your head to rest on his chest. 

You two stayed like that for a moment until he disrupted the silence.

"Do you remember when we first met?" 

"You mean when you came into the mansion in the middle of the night and scared the hell out of me? Yeah I do, I also remember you refusing to clean up the milk you made me spill when I jumped." 

"Well I remember thinking that you were special from the second I saw. Covered in milk that is" 

"Oh please, you barely talked to me after that. It took forever to break down those walls of yours" you punctuated this by poking his stomach.

He chuckled. "Oh Y/N how could you not have seen through all that?I was just scared to get close to you. We both know I don't find it easy to trust people." 

"I know" 

The next thing he said surprised you. It was quiet, as if he didn't want to admit to it.

"I'm terrified of losing you" 

Tears welled up in your eyes again as you looked back up at him."I'm terrified too.....but we just have to have faith in the Professor. We have to believe that we still have a chance." 

A ghost of a smile flitted over his face "You know that I love you right?"  

Now you smiled fully and with a shrug said " I had a hunch, I mean you're quite obvious about it." 

Still smiling Alex leaned in and kissed you. " Who knew you were so observative?" He mumbled against your lips. 


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds it harder to stay calm when he encounters the thugs. As a result his brain cells find it more difficult to repair. You have the ability to give energy to the cells, to speed up the healing process. Through Rogue, you and Logan are able to share abilities, you getting his healing factor and him receiving your energy. When you wake up you are in New York and have to find your way to Xavier's mansion.

 Kitty tried to keep Logan stable as he shifted and lunged on the table. It was getting increasingly harder to hold him steady and she could sense that his brain cells were being affected by his distress. 

   "Professor he's getting restless. His cells are not healing fast enough for the damage being done" 

 The Professor lifted his hand to his temple and reached into Logan's mind. He saw the fight going on between Logan and three other men. The men all had guns and Logan was still weaker from the journey. 

  "He's in a fight. He can't keep his nerves steady, he may lose both the fight and his ability to repair." 

You stepped forward. "Can't you soothe his mind Charles?" 

"I'm afraid I cannot. Before us is simply his brain and body. There is nothing I can do for his mind, for that is somewhere no one can reach. We need to figure out a way to help the healing process" 

 Kitty thought for a second. "Maybe if we were to shock him in some way it would trigger the healing" 

 You considered this. "That could have even bigger negative effects. Maybe I could use my power to energise his cells to heal." 

 "That would also not work because there is a barrier between us and him. You two would have to be completely connected to diffuse the energy."

 **"Y/N"** you heard the Professor say.  **"Perhaps if we combined all three of yours, Logan's and Rogue's powers, you could focus energy on to the brain cells"**

"How would we do that?" You asked aloud. 

"If we were to send you back also-" 

"No way" Alex interjected. 

You grabbed his hand and he looked down at you. He seemed to search your face for a while and was shocked to see your readiness to go through with this. You turned back to the crowd, still feeling his eyes bore into you.

"Please continue Professor" 

"If we sent you back we could use Rogue's power to divide yours and Logan's powers between you. You could heal as quickly as him and he would be able to receive your energy"  

"You're sure that would work?" 

"I believe so"

Hesistantly you nodded, and as soon as you did you felt yourself being pulled away. Alex dragged you around the corner into the hallway. 

"Alex" you protested. You were cut off by his lips on yours. The kiss was desperate, as if he was putting everything into it, in fear that he wouldn't get another chance to. When you two broke apart he leaned his forehead upon yours and stared into your eyes. 

"If you're sure, you want to do this, I need to promise me something. Promise me you'll take care of yourself above anything else and that you'll come back to me" 

You nodded and leaned forward to press another chaste kiss on his lips. You took his hand and started to lead him back to the others.

**"Now Y/N it is imperative that you find Logan and I."**

You nodded. With a glance towards Alex he added  **"and perhaps it is best no one discovers your current life and relationship, for the best chance of not changing any of it.** Again, you nodded, adamant to keep your life. 

A strong hand came up and patted your shoulder. Erik. 

"Take care of yourself, you possess a rare and great ability" 

"You realise that I'm going to slap you when I see you, right?" 

With a slight chuckle he shrugged and said "I'd probably deserve it" 

Alex took your hand and lead you over to Rogue and Kitty. Bobby and Rogue gave you kind smiles and it terrified you that you really were their last chance. 

Kitty cleared her throat. 

"Alright Y/N you heard what I told Logan just try to relax your mind and Rogue and I will do the rest."  

You squeased Alex's hand and lay down on the worktop. You closed your eyes and tried to allow yourself to think of all the greatest moments in your life. 

_Meeting your best friend Hank_

_Joining the X-men_

_Really gaining control of your powers_

_All your battles_

_Meeting Alex_

_Your first kiss with Alex_

_Him proposing_

_Your wedd-_

Pain seized through you and you threw your head back with a yell. You arched away from the table, trying to escape the excruciating feeling. You felt like you were being torn. Then you felt a reassuring squease on your hand, relaxing you until you saw nothing but black. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You sat bolt upright in bed, gasping. Your head was swimming and you felt like you had the worst hangover ever. You were also incredibly warm and felt something heavy wrapped around your middle. Looking down you realised it was an arm and followed it with your eyes to its owner. You stared at the face of a man you had no recollection of. "Where the hell am I?" you thought. Just then the memories of everything that had occurred rushed back to you. You remembered your mission and looked back at the sleeping man who's arm tightened around you. 

"Nah uh, I'm taken" and smiled down at your left hand. Your ring finger was completely bare. 

"Right" you thought. With that you threw back the covers and started searching for your clothes. You had to suppress a small giggle when you saw what you had been wearing. "At least you weren't completely stereotypical in your outfit choices" you thought sarcastically as you stared down at a striped black and white top, blue jeans, black heeled boots and of course a tan fringe jacket. Beside them was a pair of sunglasses. You threw on your clothes and brushed your fingers through your hair. 

"Right now where am I?" You looked around the dingy flat and saw a copy of the New York Times in the dresser. 

"Great"

Also you saw a set of keys beside the newspaper. You grabbed the keys and headed for the door.

" Nothing personal pal, I just have bigger fish to fry." With that you slammed the door, startling him awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit you were wearing  
> http://stylelovely.com/ladyaddict/2014/04/suede-fringe-jacket-vol-2


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Vietnam, from Raven's point of view.

    **Saigon, Vietnam**

  Mystique was lying low behind the hedges, staying hidden from anyone on camp. She steeled her nerves, preparing herself for the rescue mission. She had discovered that mutants, who were fighting in the war were having their DNA tested and experimented on. She had to protect her brothers, before the humans did what they always would, and harm them.

 She stood and shifted her form to the general and made her way through the camp. She arrived at the mutant tent, only to find her path blocked by a soldier. 

 "Stand down. That's an order." The man reluctantly stepped aside and she passed by him. 

 Entering the tent, she was met with the faces of a few distressed looking mutants. As she walked on her eyes landed on none other than Havok, a mutant she had fought with in Cuba. She stared at him as she walked past, earning an odd look from him. 

 She walked on, towards the men leaning over files at the back of the tent.

"What is all this?Where is it going?"

"All getting shipped back" 

One man, wearing a Silver Star ribbon walked behind her, setting down a case and clipping it open. 

A mutant, wearing large circular googles spoke up, " what are you doing with those?" 

Mystique looked down to see the case was full of syringes containing a yellow substance. 

"It's something to make your ride a little smoother. We're transferring you to a private facility where we can run a few more tests" 

Mystique saw one mutant with spikes on his head, jerk backwards slightly, clearly fearing this "facility" 

Striding towards the soldier she tried to keep her voice level. "Your men are not military"

The soldier pulled out a card, exasperation at being interrupted clear on his face. He flashed the card in the general's face. "Private operation" 

Mystique glanced down at the card for a second before levelling her head with general Stryker as she now knew. 

"These troops are going home"

"I don't believe you have jurisdiction in this matter" 

She started stepping closer to Stryker, invading his personal space and obviously making him uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid I do son." She yanked off his dog chains, allowing herself to go back to her natural blue form.  With that she turned and punched the soldier behind her in the throat. When he had fallen, she took a running jump at Stryker, wrapping an arm around his neck. Using this as leverage she kicked one advancing soldier and flipped Stryker over her shoulder.

 She grabbed one arm pointing a gun at her and jumped, twisting her legs around the owner's neck and pulling him to the floor. She heard the gun shoot but knew it had not been directed towards anyone. She had been very wary of guns ever since that day on the beach in Cuba. She looked up and saw the other mutants using their powers to take out the other soldiers. She saw one mutant steal a gun of theirs, using his very long toad-like tongue.  That only left Stryker. He grabbed his gun and pointed it towards her but she blocked his movement and grabbed his throat. She squeased his neck, feeling his throat constrict  and hearing him gasp for air. 

"Raven" she heard Alex shout from behind her. 

"That's not my name" she snapped back, eyes never leaving Stryker's face, as it grew more and more red. 

Suddenly a red ball of energy came flying towards them, slamming into Stryker's chest and sending him flying across the room. 

She turned back towards Alex, glaring. " I had that."

"I know" he replied simply. 

Keeping her face straight, she marched ahead shifting back to the general. "Let's move out" she called back to the mutants.  

After seeing the mutants onto the plane she shifted back to the human form she normally took, and  headed into another another tent. 

She thought to send Hank McCoy, another mutant she had worked with, a telegraph. 

**"Mutants rescued from Trask experimentation. En route to mansion"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's the third chapter up. I hope you're getting into the story. Please let me know how I'm doing so far by leaving me a comment.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader catches up with Logan, Hank and Charles. She is taken aback by how the Professor looks. Nevertheless they begin to plan how they will break Erik out.

You drove up to the large gate of the mansion, frowning when you saw the sign of the school, stuck in the mud and rusting. You drove on parking near the door. You took a quick look around, seeing that there was no sign of Logan or that he had ever been here.  

 "Typical" you thought. "How can he be taking his time right now?" With a grumble you unlatch your seat belt and get out of the car, making your way towards the large wooden door.

 The school looked much more run-down that you had ever seen it before. There was moss growing in the stone, the grass was long and uneven and the paint on the door had started to peel. The whole place looked like it could really use a loving touch.

 You pushed your sunglasses away from your face and into your hair. They held most of it back, but some Y/H/C strands came down, framing your face. You smile slightly to yourself as you rap your knuckles on the door. Only when you stopped knocking did you realise that you had no idea what to say. How could you explain any of this without sounding completely crazy. You didn't have much time to think about it though, because the door swung open revealing a very tall man. He had short brown hair and quite pale skin. His eyes were light blue and framed by black glasses and they were staring down at you. He had short stubble mainly on his upper lip.  _Hank!._ You had never seen him with a moustache, unless you could count times when he was completely covered in blue fur. You couldn't care less though because he was right there in front of you, after you had lost him so many weeks ago. 

 With a delighted squeal you jumped right at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and deciding to not let go until you absolutely had to. It felt so good to see your best friend again, after being sure you never would. 

  "Hank" you muttered into the space where his neck met his shoulder. "It's really you. Oh god it's really really you isn't it?" 

You looked up and noticed an adorable tinge of pink paint his cheeks and he began to stumble over his words. You also didn't fail to notice how his arms had wrapped around your waist protectively.

"Eh ye- ugh yes it is,. I am Han- sorry actually who are you?"

It was then you remembered what you had to do and you took a step away from him. You opened your mouth to reply but you were interrupted by Logan, who was walking towards you two. 

"Hey what  happened to the school?" 

"Are you a parent?" Hank called back. 

"Sure hope not." 

At this, you chuckled drawing Logan's attention. He looked down at you. When he realised who you were confusion crossed over his face. 

"Y/N? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't arrive here until like five years from now-" he stopped himself when he realised that he may have just said too much. 

Sighing you grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him away from Hank. 

"I'm not meant to be here now, but I was sent back here after you"

"What? Why?" 

" They need my energy to help your brain cells heal. So they sent me here so that we can share abilities and so I can make sure you don't have a panic attack and get lost somewhere in the time continuim." 

"You came back to help me?" 

"Yeah so come on. Let's get this started" you started to walk back towards Hank but you were yanked backwards and shocked to find that you were being hugged by the Wolverine. 

"Thanks kid." He murmured into your hair. You smiled up at him and took the first step back to Hank, him following you. 

"Sorry about that bub. So, where's the professor?"

"There is no professor."

"Right and who are you?" 

"My name is Hank" he glanced towards you. 

"You're Beast? Huh you must have been a late bloomer." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Logan had apparently grown tired of making small talk and barged past Hank. You followed after the two of them, shutting the door behind you. Walking into the hall, you had just arrived to hear Logan tell Hank how they'll become friends one day and then punch him in the face. 

"Logan!" You exclaimed rushing to crouch down next to Hank. Logan moved onwards through the mansion. 

"Hank are you alright?" You ask and you notice his skin turning blue and hairier. Knowing a fight with Beast doesn't tend to end well, you take a step back, prepared to give him a head start towards Logan. 

He takes this and rushes off.  As you start to follow after you hear large crashes and lots of grunts from the men fighting. They finally come back into your view in the hall, Hank pulling his fist back to deliver another bow. You put your hands out in front of you, ready to use your powers if you had to.

This was all stopped, however, by one large voice coming from the top of the stairs. 

"What is all this noise?"

 

 


	5. Charles

The Professor looked terrible. His once meticulously kept hair was greasy, out grown and matted. He had thick stubble growing on his face and his eyes were red and angry. He was wearing pyjamas and a shabby robe tied loosely around the waist. He swayed slightly as he walked down the stairs towards the three of you. Gone was your mentor who had cared about appearance and welcoming newcomers. Gone was the man who could give you hope with a simple smile. Gone was that warm and caring  smile, along with that bright and lively sparkle in his eye. The man before you was unrecognisable.  

  "Professor?" Logan breathed out. 

   "Please don't call me that." 

  "You know this guy?"

  "Yeah he looks slightly familiar. However it seems you missed the sign on the way in. This is private property my friend, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask him to ask you to leave" the professor said gesturing towards Hank.  

 You couldn't let yourself and Logan be dismissed after how far you'd come. Too much was counting on this. You stepped forwards, out of the shadows to the foot of the stairs.

 "We can't do that, we were sent here for you"

The professor looked you up and down quickly before sneering " well tell whoever it was that sent you that I'm..busy". 

"That's gonna be a little tricky" Logan intervened, "because the person who sent us was you." 

 "About fifty years from now" you finished. 

"Fifty years from now, like in the future fifty years from now?"

"Yeah" 

"I sent you from the future?" 

"Yeah" 

"Piss off"

It was your turn to intervene. "If you had your powers right now you'd know we're telling the truth."

"How do you know I don't have- are you CIA? Have you been watching me?" 

Panic started to rise in you "No!" You half-shouted. You paused and took in a shaky breath. 

"We know you Charles, we've been friends for years."

"I know your powers came when you were nine. I know you thought you were going crazy when it started, all the voices in your head." Logan made a circular motion next to his own head. "And it wasn't until you were twelve that you realised all the voices were in everyone else's heads. Do you want me to go on?" 

"I never told anyone that"

"Not yet no but you will"  

"Alright you've peeked my interest. What do you want? "

"We have to stop Raven."  

"We-" you looked back at Logan. "We need your help".

The professor let out a shaky breath, looking between you and Logan. 

 "I think I'd like to wake up now."

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's the fifth chapter up. I'm sorry there's not really any romance yet I'm just trying to set everything up. Next we have meeting Peter and breaking Erik out. If you're enjoying please like or leave a comment to let me know. Xx


	6. Speeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you meet Peter and get to show off your powers.

"I'll tell you this you don't know Erik. That man is a monster, a murderer"  
"Trust me I know" you muttered. You had never really been "Magneto's number one fan".  
"You think you can get Raven to change to come home, then splendid," Charles' voice turned to ice " but what makes you think you can change him?"  
"Because you and Erik sent us back here together"  
Shock crossed Charles' face, and he fell silent.  
\------------

Hank described the cell they were holding Erik in to you and Logan.  
"He's being held one hundred floors beneath the most heavily guarded building on the planet"  
With a smirk you stepped forward. "How cute, now how are we getting him out?"  
Logan turned towards Charles. "What's he in there for?"  
Charles and Hank began to chuckle leaving Logan very confused .  
"JFK" you leaned forward and said into his ear.  
"He killed the president"  
Still chuckling Charles looked back over at you two." What else explains a bullet miraculously curving through the air? Erik's always had a way with guns." He murmured bitterly. At this you looked down nervously. "You're sure you want to carry on with this?"  
You smirked, " This is your plan not ours."  
"We don't have any resources to get us in."  
"Or out. It's just me and Hank"  
"I know a guy. Yeah he'd be a young man now. Grew up outside of D.C. He could get into anywhere"  
You looked back at Logan. "You don't mean..." You trailed off only earning a simple nod from Logan. Hank and Charles exchanged worried looks.  
\-------(time skip)---  
The car drew up outside of a neat looking house. As the three men began unbuckling their seat belts, you leaned forward from the back seat. "I'm going to wait here. We know he'll show up in about five seconds anyway"  
Logan grunted and stepped out. As the men were entering in the front door you saw a blue streak behind them. "There he is" you thought as you crouched down in the back seat. Milliseconds later the car door opened and you saw a boy jump in. Springing out of your place you tapped him on the back. "Yo speedy". It seemed you had taken him by surprise and he dropped the rental agreement he had been holding.  
You quirked your head in the direction of his house. " I believe you may have some guests." With that you unbuckled your belt and stepped outside, feeling a sharp gust of wind shake you. "Guess he's always done that."

When you reached the basement you saw Peter zooming around playing Table-tennis by himself, while Hank and Charles tried and failed to keep up with his rapid movements.  
Another sharp gust of wind came, blowing your (h/c) strands away from your face. Blinking your (e/c) eyes open you saw Peter just inches away, blue eyes staring at you closely.  
"See? I told you there was a pretty girl in your car."  
"Woah, okay down boy" you said, softly pushing his chest.  
"So who are you? What do you want?"  
You sat down at his desk looking at the game flashing on his computer.  
"We need your help Peter. That's we're here, to break into a highly secured facility and get someone out. "  
You began to play the game, undeterred by how much faster it was than it should be.  
Peter looked at you in awe before quickly snapping himself out of it. "Prison break? That's illegal you know"  
Logan took a brief glance around the room, "only if you get caught"  
"So what's in it for me?" You didn't like the way he was looking at you, gee who knew he was such a hornball as a teenager?  
"You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon"  
Peter looked back at the three men, seriously. "How do I know I can trust you"  
You got up from your seat and placed your hand on the computer. "Because we're just like you" at this you began to draw out the energy from the computer, forming a ball in your hands. You then turned towards the stacks of stolen TVs in the room and launched the ball at them. Instantly they all flickered on simultaneously, blaring a (f/sport) game you hadn't seen in years. Crossing your arms you looked back at the teen, who was staring at you in awe. It was almost fun being a childhood crush, which you assumed you now where.  
"I'm in."


	7. Prison break

Getting into the Pentagon had been easier than expected. You all drove in together as tourists would. In the car park Logan began going through the plan.  
"Hank and Charles go in as part of the tour. I'll sneak Peter and (Y/N) in the back." He turned towards you. "(Y/N) we need you to help Peter get Erik out."  
"What? Why me? Can't you go?"  
"(Y/N) I wouldn't ask you if there were another way, but you're the only one who can do this."  
"Ugh fine, just don't expect me to this your way then."  
"Alright. Hank you disrupt the security so that we're not noticed. When the alarms trigger, I will pull the fire alarm and Hank you turn on the sprinklers to get everyone out of there. When we do, Charles you come find me and help me make a clear route for the others. Hank you get the car ready for the escape. Got it? Come on then."  
You followed behind Logan. When the three of your reached the back you noticed there was only one door, with a pin-code lock.  
"Now what?" Peter yelled out.  
"Give me a second" Logan yelled back.  
"Ugh guys are so melodramatic sometimes" you thought as you placed your hand on the lock and began absorbing the electricity. When you could feel it all leave the lock you nodded towards Logan. "Try it now." He yanked the door open and bounded inside. You followed, only to walk straight into the handgun of one of the guards.  
"You're not meant to be here" he said, nudging the gun towards you.  
"I hate having to do this" you sighed placing your hand on his shoulder and effectively electrocuting him. He crumpled at your feet.  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
"Oh yeah he should only be asleep for a few hours. I would have just taken his energy but there's only so much you can absorb before you explode"  
"Great (Y/N), now it's time to split up. Meet us in the kitchen" Logan said before running off.  
Peter turned towards you." Okay how do you want to do this?"  
You thought about it for a second. "Alright, you get us onto the elevator. We split before we get into the cell, you going straight, me going around the security block. Then we meet back up at the cell and I'll break us in. Then just take Erik back to the kitchen and I'll follow behind."  
"Okay but how do I get is on the elevator?"  
"Well bridal style always seemed to work best for us." You said before promptly jumping into his arms.  
\--------  
Things went mostly to plan, except for Peter deciding halfway through to dress up as the guard to deliver food the Erik. Still managed to get into the cell in one piece. Peter sent a little warning down to Erik before you began to draw any energy you could find, from electrical appliances, from the heat around you, even from some guards nearby, and absorbing it into your body. You turned towards the glass window and focused the energy into it, letting the glass shatter.  
Erik drew himself up onto the beam and out of the cell. He threw you an impressed smile, at which you huffed and crossed your arms .  
"I can't believe I just helped you out of confinement."  
Erick seemed to ignore this. He walked towards the doors, looking back at Peter. "In three seconds those doors are going to open and twenty guards are going to shoot us."  
Peter zoomed up behind him. " I know. That's what I'm waiting for." He grabbed ahold of the back of Erik's head.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm holding your neck so you don't get whiplash"  
"What?"  
"Whip-laaaaash."  
The doors opened and as predicted the guards came out.  
"Don't move." One said. With that Erik and Perer were gone. You stepped back and formed an energy bubble around yourself. You had done this many times before. It acted as a force-field but also allowed you much quicker movement. You flew forward knocking down the men in your way and heading towards the elevator. It was still in use meaning that the two were still in it. You used two energy blasts. One to send the elevator down quicker and the other to blow a hole through the roof which you then flew out of and headed towards the car.


	8. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry this took so long. Things have been hectic, which I know is no excuse, but it's all I have. Thank you so much for the lovely comments I received, I just hope this can live up to them.

After crashing through the window, you took a sharp turn in the direction of the parking lot. As you drew closer you saw Hank leaning on the car door. Reaching the ground, you burst your energy bubble with a soft "popping" noise

"Hey I thought you were meant to be with the others." 

"Slight change of plans, seems like Peter is a fan of improv." 

"Oh well then maybe,...Seeing as the others are currently absent, perhaps you might answer some questions of mine?"

You stared at your best friend. It was weird to see him acting so awkwardly in front of you. You two had been able to talk to each other about anything. You were close as could be, to the point that Alex used to get jealous. You knew everything there was to know about Beast and the man behind that. From his favourite ice cream flavour to the love of his life, you knew it all.

Hank was staring at you anxiously, making you snap out of your haze.

"Oh yeah of course." 

"Okay eh in the future, who are you? I mean what are w... Are we in a relationship?" He finished, blushing profusely.

You couldn't help but let out a short laugh, causing Hank to go even redder. Realising you had embarrassed him you stepped up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"No Hank I'm sorry. We're not a couple, you're my best friend and you're the greatest friend I could have ever asked for."  

You looked back up to see him staring hard at the ground. 

"If it's any consolation, you friend-zoned me." 

The corner of his lips twitched and he began to chuckle heartily. He put an arm around you. "So are you with anyone then?" 

Your mood instantly dropped remembering Alex. "Yeah I am. I met him through you actually. His name is - " 

"Y/N" Logan yelled. You saw him approaching with Charles and Erik in tow. Seeing Erik reminded you of one of the last things you had told him. 

"Excuse me for a second." You told Hank. You walked over to the trio, heading straight for the metal kinetic. 

"Ah y/n right? Great job, your powers are simply extraord-" 

He was cut off by a sharp slap to the cheek. 

"Trust me you're going to deserve that."

Logan chortled, earning a glare from Erik. 

"Hey bub, she's not wrong." 

\--------------------------------on the plane----- 

You cross your legs and sit back, watching the scene between Erok and Charles unfold in front of your eyes. 

"How did you lose them?"

"The treatment for my spine affects my DNA," Charles replies bitterly.

"You sacrificed your powers so you could walk?" Shock clearly etched on Erik's face. 

"I sacrificed my powers so I can sleep. What do you know about it?"

"I've lost my fair share," he dares to answer.

Inevitably a skeptical laugh escapes from Charles. "Dry your eyes, Erik," he says looking back at him, "It doesn't justify what you've done." Part of you couldn't help but agree. 

"You've no idea what I've done."

"I know that you took the things that mean the most to me," It looks as though Charles is welling up. 

"Well maybe you should have fought harder for them," Erik says, raising his voice slightly and putting his finger on the sore spot again.

Charles' shoulders  tense. You knew him well enough to know he is on the verge of not being able to take it anymore. "If you want to fight Erik, I will give you a fight!"Charles rises from his seat and Erik mimics him. 

"Sit down!"  You hear Logan say, but your attention is focused on Erik, who stares at Charles with outstretched arms, inviting him to move forward.

"Let him come," Erik whispers. He wants this, as if he had been waiting for it.

Charles lunges at him and hits him in the chest hard. "You abandoned me! You took her away, and you abandoned me!" He screams in anger and hatred.

Erik, without taking his eyes from Charles', begins to list the names of those who are gone. "Angel, Azazel," his fists tightly closed, and unconsciously, their powers begin to wreak havoc on the plane. "Emma, Banshee ... Brothers and sisters, mutants, all dead. Many others, victims of experiments, slaughtered." You lose my balance by the turbulences that his powers are causing and fall into the couch, promptly followed by Charles. Eric still looming above the two of you. "We were supposed to protect them! Where were you, Charles?" Every word he utters causes the plane to vibrate in tension. "Where were you when your people needed you!? Hiding! You and Hank, feeling different from what you are! You abandoned us all!"

"Stop it" you yell rising up to meet Erik. You glare at him hard, trying to decide what to do. It then occurred to you , you had a lot of experience fighting him but he had none with you. You began to manipulate the energy inside him, forcing him to move at your will. You forced him to take the five backwards steps necessary to land on the couch behind him. 

"Now cut it out" you turned back towards Charles, to see him slinking away to the cock pit. 

"So you were always an asshole." Logan directs towards Erik.

You huff and raise an eyebrow towards Logan. "You're surprised?" 

You sigh exasperatedly and flop backwards onto the couch behind you.  You place a hand over your eyes and try to calm yourself down. You only move when you feel a hand on your leg. Looking you see that you have been left alone with Magneto and it is his hand currently resting on your knee. Making  a point of removing his hand, you shift and sit back down a couple of feet away from him. Not taking the hint he moves himself closer to you again. 

"Your friend seems to really dislike me."

"Yeah huh" you do not want to be talking to him right now. 

"He dislikes me but you seem to completely despise me." 

You roll your eyes inwardly. "You always were so perceptive." 

"Yes but my question is why? Clearly you are extraordinarily gifted. I have never seen anyone so powerful before, except for Charles perhaps. My point is-" again he places his hand on your leg " we could do amazing things together. What do you say y/n? " 

 "Well what can I say." 

"Say you'll join me. We can form an army of mutants, stop the Homo sapiens." 

For the first time since the conversation began you looked up into his eyes, seeing the same anger and confusion that had always been there.

"I won't. I never will." 

 

 


	9. Finally

All the excitement from the day had drained everyone. You were sat in the cockpit, keeping Hank company while Logan, Charles and Erik dosed off on the couches in the main body of the plane. 

Hank was concentrating on flying the plane, leaving you slightly bored with nothing to do. You began messing around with different switches and buttons in front of you. You had nothing better to do. 

"You really should not be doing that." 

"Oh sorry. This thing is just so cool, I still can't believe you designed this." 

Hank grew slightly pinker and nodded his head. You noticed a small flashing blue light. 

"Hey what is this?" 

"That is a telegram receiver. I installed it in case someone needed to reach me when I am in flight." 

"Oh wow. I haven't seen one of these in years. I think you have a message." 

"What does it say?"

You searched through the machine until you found the message. 

"Here it is. Em " **Mutants rescued from Trask experimentation. En Route to mansion.** " "

"What? Who's going to the mansion?"

"Well how would I know?" 

"Who's the message from?"

"I don't know. All it says is "M". Wait could that be Mystique?"

"Raven." Hank corrected sharply. "If it is her, then we need to go back, we can't miss her." He began to frantically flip switches and try to turn the plane around. You grabbed his arm.

"Hank we can't turn back when we don't even know it's her." 

"Perhaps it is her and no one will be there to greet her." 

"The whole point of this is to stop her killing Trask, she can't very well do that from the mansion. Maybe it's best to continue on  and-"

"Y/N I don't want to miss her. I may never see her again."  He looked down and removed his glasses. "I turned my back on her before and lost her. What if she leaves again if I'm not there?" His lip quivered and you could see he was finding it hard to keep control of his emotions. He could break any  second. 

It broke your heart to see your friend this way. You knew how much he cared about Raven, but this was the worst you had ever seen. He always became depressed when he saw her as Mystique, with Magneto and prepared to do anything for him. It seemed that he still missed being around her. You resolved to help your friend no matter what.

"Hank we can't turn around all together, but maybe we can make sure someone will be there to meet her. If she comes that is." 

"How?" 

"I can fly back it may take a little longer, but I can make it there."

"You are able to fly?" 

"When you can manipulate energy like I can, you are able to pretty much do anything. In the future we test this theory by making me walk on water." 

"Did it have the desired result?"

"You'll find out." You grinned at him. "Okay if I'm doing this I need you to explain to Logan and Charles, if you can don't tell Erik. If I don't see her by tomorrow night then I'm coming to DC, alright?" You began to move about the cabin collecting your few possessions and zipping them up tightly in your bag. 

"Also I'm going to need your coat as well as mine." You tell Hank as you grab it from the back of his chair. You zip the coat up and put your bag inside, under your armpit. You look around once more before reaching for the door. 

"Y/N."  You look back towards Hank. 

"Yes." 

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me, that you're willing to help me like this."

"Hey you are going to do tonnes of things like this for me, anyway. Consider it as a bit of collateral." You winked at him, slid open the door and jumped out, manipulating the wind to close the door after you. 

\------------------- 

You had loved flying ever since the day, Charles trained you to do so. Before him you had never realised how much you limited yourself and your powers 

~•~•~•~•~••~•(flash back) ~•~•

"Okay y/n today I want you to exhibit your powers to Hank and myself."  

You stood before Hank and Charles wearing a f/c hoodie and running leggings. Your (h/l) (h/c) was down and billowing slightly with the cold wind flowing through the small bunk house. 

"Show you my powers?" You looked around the little bunker, only spotting an oddly charred looking mannequin. "How?" 

"Just do what you normally would when using your powers." 

All you normally did was make things blow up. You looked at the mannequin and decided that was the best place to start. You faced it and planted your feet firmly on the ground. You then began to absorb energy from around you. The lights began to flicker and the temperature dropped drastically. When you felt the power surge within you, you opened your eyes and directed the energy towards the dummy. It shot towards to mannequin, hitting it and sending foam flying. When everything had settled you saw that all that was left of the dummy was the peg it had been standing on. You couldn't help feeling satisfied, pushing back the h/c strands that had fallen on your face, you turned to the professor. 

"Tell me y/n how exactly did you do that?" 

"Eh I just made the energy I could feel in the room fly towards the doll."

"You're telling us you can manipulate energy to do your will?"

"I guess, I've never really done anything else." 

He stated at you long and hard. " I cannot help but feel you are limiting yourself.vYour power is the ability to control energy, the possibilities that brings are endless. If you harnessed the energy through solar rays, you could produce your own, same with heat.  If you channelled Alex’s plasma energy, you could help him learn to control it. That alone would be reason enough to ask you to join us. If you focussed the energy in fire, water, air and plants- you could control the elements! You could give cells energy to reproduce, you could heal the wounded!"

You began to feel incredibly overwhelmed and Charles sensed this.

"My apologies. It appears I am getting ahead of myself. We will begin to test this soon, with something that's always fun. Y/N tomorrow we investigate if you can fly." With that he began to leave the bunker.

You gulped, instantly terrified. "How?"

He looked at you over his shoulder and smiled wickedly.

"You'll find out."

Hank clapped his hands together, gaining your attention. 

"That was good y/n, usually Charles does not allow newcomers off so easily. I suspect he is already a fan. So, any questions?" 

"Oddly enough just one. Who's Alex?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Although you had lived flying from that day onwards, you felt relief all over when the mansion came into view. You had been flying for three hours straight and were dying to just get to rest. You drew nearer the front door and landed with a slight topple. You picked yourself up and began dusting yourself down, while reaching for the door. 

You were alarmed to find the door wide open. Walking inside you turned on the lights, thinking Hank must have been right. You kicked off your shoes in the hall and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around your shoulders. 

"Hello? Raven? Are you here?" 

You walked on through the house and ended up in the dark corridor. You had just turned on the light when a gruff voice came out from behind you. 

"Who are you?" 

You whipped around and upon seeing the owner of the voice, all air left your body in the form of a gasp of their name. 

"Alex."

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you finally meet Alex again. (Yay!!!) I just saw the apocalypse trailer recently and have to say I am not a fan of his hair. What do you guys think? As always I love to hear from you and get feedback, maybe if you want to leave suggestions, I could incorporate them in the story. Just a thought. Next chapter will be up when I figure out where I want to go from here. Until then enjoy.


	10. Sour Reunion

As soon as you had said his name, you knew that you messed up. Alex's face hardened and his eyes narrowed, as he took a long look at you. You tried to think of why to play it off, but Alex quickly snapped you out of that. 

"How do you know my name? Have you been following me? You're with Stryker aren't you? I know what you had planned for us mutants and-"

"No no, you need to calm down. I'm not with Stryker, I'm a mutant too."

Alex still didn't let his guard down.

"Then how did you know my name?"

You remembered what Charles told you before you had been sent back and decided not to tell Alex about your future relationship. 

"Okay, you're not going to believe, but I am from future."

You looked up at Alex, while he remained staring at you with a slight look of disgust. 

"You're right, I don't believe you." 

He walked towards the window and opened the curtain, allowing the early morning sunlight to flow in. He stood there thinking. For the first time since you saw him, you really looked at him. He was still so beautiful. He used to laugh it off when you told him that, but you still always thought so. Especially now.

The sunlight streamed in, light catching on his face and hair. His hair was shorter and neater now. His eyes seemed a much darker blue than you could remember. He had always had a muscular build but his uniform was really showing that off. Wait he was wearing his uniform. He kept that for years but he never put it on, even though you had asked a few times. He always said that it brought back awful memories from the war. He sometimes would wake up in the middle of the night, jolted awake by painful memories of his time there. Staring at him now made you upset because you knew how he felt, but you couldn't help him. It was so sad to compare now to how you two had first met. It wasn't a perfect meet cue, but then    you had been able to talk to him. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

You woke up in the middle of the night because you could your neighbour Sean stumbling around in his room. You ran in there, prepared to give out to him, but he was asleep in his bed. 

 

"Maybe I'm going a little crazy."

You tried hard but you could not go back to sleep. You decided to go down to the kitchen and get a drink.

You padded downstairs as quietly as you could and opened the fridge door. Peering, inside you saw the milk. You took it out and began pouring yourself a glass. You turned towards the fridge and began placing the cap back on the milk as you walked. 

"Who are you?" You jumped in fright, because you had not thought there was anyone downstairs. In doing this you spilled a lot of milk. You looked around the kitchen, searching for the owner of the voice when you saw a young man with light hair, leaning on the counter with his arms crossed. Even in the dim light you could see a slight smirk on his face. You didn't allow yourself to think of how adorable he looked. 

"What you think this is funny?"

" No I think this is a tragedy. How could you let yourself spill the milk? You've doomed us all. We may have just enough time to say goodbye to our loved ones." 

You looked down, hoping he wouldn't see you smiling at his joke. You were still quite annoyed. 

"Yeah well at least I don't have too many." 

"Same here." 

You furrowed your eyebrows looking at him. That was quite something to tell a stranger. 

"So do you want to tell me your name, or should I just guess?"

You smiled up at him, beginning to like him. 

"Y/n. My name is y/n." 

"I'm Alex." 

You were already really starting to like this guy. 

"Alright Alex, do you want to grab a sponge and help clean this up?" 

"Y/n?" You heard Hank call from the door. "Alex? What are you doing here?" 

"I had to come back and see the beast. Speaking of where's all the blue fur?" 

"That's complicated. Y/n look at you, you have milk all over your pyjamas." 

You looked down at your f/c satin pyjama bottoms and saw milk stains already forming. 

"Oh yeah I had a little accident."

You grabbed your sponge and began mopping up the milk. A couple of seconds later you saw someone crouch down next to you, with a sponge of their own. Glancing up you saw it was Hank and not Alex. All you heard was someone trekking up the stairs. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

You were pued out of your flashback by a phone ringing. You glanced at Alex and saw that he had heard it too. You two looked at each other for a second and it was as if something has just clicked. You both began sprinting to the phone, trying to reach it before the other. You reached it first by a couple of seconds and grabbed the phone. 

"Y/n? It's Charles, Hank told me where you are. We found Raven here so who is at the mansion with you." 

You awkwardly glanced at Alex. "It's Alex." His eyes hardened again at the mention of his name. 

"Alex? I have not seen him for months." The line went quiet for a little bit. "Okay we can discuss that later. Raven did not kill Trask today." 

"That's great."

"Today, but we lost her and we believe she may try again. We need to track her down."

"Alright.."

"Also it has become apparent yet again, that Erik can not be trusted to follow a plan. He attacked Raven and has also disappeared." 

Alex walked behind you and turned on the TV. He began flicking through the channels when a flash of blue caught your attention. On the screen was Hank, in full beast form, fighting with Erik. The report continues to say that Mutants are a danger and that precautions must be taken. 

"Y/n are you still listening?"

"Yes I am, sorry, but I think we may have just given the government the push it needed to fund the Sentinels." 

"What? It's on television now, channel 4." 

You heard Hank in the background, turning on the television. The professor went quiet. 

"Listen I don't know if you have a plan but right now Hank should definitely not be out in the open. You three should come home." 

"Y/n is right. We will be there by morning. If you can please try and inform Alex, we could use his help." 

 


	11. A new introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please don't hate me for how long it has been. I have been incredibly busy which is not an excuse but hey we're all only human right? (WRONG!) Shh Erik.  
> Anyway you have finally met Alex again and it's time for a whole lot of truth to be unraveled. If you are enjoying please leave a comment, you have no idea how happy those make me. Now after the longest note ever, I hope you like this next chapter.

After putting down the phone you timidly walk over to the windowsill upon which Alex was currently leaning. 

"So......how did you get here?" You ask, cringing inwardly at how awkward this felt.  
"Raven got me and a couple of others on a plane from camp. You?"  
"Would you believe me if I said I flew?" You opted to be lighthearted which apparently Alex wasn't in the mood for.  
He pushed himself away from the window and stepeed into your space, looking down at you.  
"You need to understand this. I don't trust you and I don't want to try. I came here because I thought Charles would be here, but he's not so I'll be gone in the morning." You know you should say something but you just stare up at him. He is so close you can feel his breath on your skin and see the faint freckles on his cheeks. It feels right but you two are like this for the wrong reason. A sudden wave of sadness floods over you. Everything you had with Alex is gone, he'll never even look at you differently your whole life than he is now. You peer down at your shoes. He takes a step back and starts walking past you.  
Something indignant and fiery burns in the pit of your stomach. How dare he walk away from his friends like that? You turn towards him full of anger. You may have already lost him, but you will not allow Alex Summers to turn his back on his friends when they are in need.  
"No" you shout at his retreating back. He paused and quirks his head to the side, not looking at you properly. "What?"  
"Hank and Charles need your help right now and you can't neglect them. No matter what mistrust you have for me, you are going to help them because we can't do this without you. Tomorrow you are going to wait to talk to Charles and you are going help us against Erik. "  
He turns to look at you, shoulders tense and a dangerous aura emitting from him.  
"And why would I do that?"  
You stare him down as you walk towards him, stepping into his space as he had just done to you. "Because the Alex I know, the future you would be disgusted by a man who abandoned his friends when they needed him. "  
With that, you turned on your heel and walked down the corridor, pausing to look back." They'll be back at around noon. Be ready."


	12. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I felt really bad for not updating in so long, that I give you an extra long chapter. Enjoy and please leave a comment if you did. I love getting feedback.xx

You woke up, staring at your ceiling. That looked normal. The walls were the same light blue as always. That was normal. You were sitting on crisp white sheets that smelled like your favourite detergent. That was normal too. Everything was as it should be, yet something just felt wrong. You brought a hand to your forehead, furrowing your brows as you tried to think of what it was. In doing so, you pulled your duvet down slightly, leaving you vulnerable to the sharp air in the room. A shiver ran through you. That was it. You were cold. You never used to feel the cold, when you were with Alex.  
You bit your lip nervously. You could not help it when wave after wave of nerves came crashing down on you. You never could....  
(Flashback)  
"Alright Y/N, very simple I would like you to lift this chair."  
You glanced back towards Hank, who tried to nod at you reassuringly. You refused to look towards Alex, knowing a simple glance in his direction would set your cheeks alight.  
You stepped forward and nodded your head at the professor.  
You got into your normal stance, legs slightly spread, back straight and arms in front of you. You then began to draw the energy from around you, trying to focus on the various types. You squinted at the chair and directed the energy towards the air molecules around it. You felt the chair begin to rise. You tried to rise it higher, but the chair began shaking.  
" Y/N stay calm. You're controlling this."  
You had barely heard him, trying desperately to level the chair. It continued to shake dangerously, you gave up and dropped your hands. This however was not the right choice. As you let go, the chair compressed in on itself and exploded in a tsunami of splinters. They scattered the floor, right at your trembling feet.  
Your shoulders shook and you clutched at your hair, squeezing your eyes shut and stumbling back onto the wall. You fell against it with a thud and slid down, still clutching your throbbing head.  
A few seconds later you were joined by a rigid person, who laid their hand on your back, rubbing soothing circles along your spine. "It's alright" they whispered into your hair. It was Alex. Your breath caught in your throat and you began to shake your head. 

"No... No it's not. Didn't you see that? What if I had been holding a person? I always mess things up......" Your breathing sped up again, leaving you shaking involuntarily and squeezing your eyes shut as tears threatened to break. 

"Y/N take a big deep breath." Alex's gruff voice soothed in your ear. You did as he said your shoulders rising up almost to the same level as his. The nerves still buzzing inside. 

"Without breathing out, count to five."

"One, two, three, four, five" 

You held onto your breath, listening to the blond beside you. 

"Now spell your name." 

You did so and began feeling more relaxed, but in need of some air soon. 

"Think of something that made you smile or laugh." 

Memories of yourself and Hank in the kitchen, throwing ice-cubes at each other, flashed on your mind's eye. Without even thinking a light smirk appeared on your face. 

Unbeknownst to you that smile meant a lot to Alex. 

"Breathe out." 

You did so, letting your shoulders fall as you did. You shifted your gaze to Alex, feeling incredibly shy now. 

He smirked and glanced down before looking back up at you through his lashes. 

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

....(end flash back) 

Your thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt knock on your door. "They're here." A gruff voice resonated against your door. 

You threw the covers back and grabbed a hoodie, some leggings and runners that you had found and put them on. 

"Okay Y/N" you thought inwardly,"you can get through, from now on we just avoid Alex and pray that everything works out." With that commitment, you strode from your room and found the others in Charles' study.You quickly placed yourself next to Hank, slightly leaning on his shoulder and almost missing the glare Alex sent towards you. 

"Y/N, as you know we lost Raven after the fiasco with Erik" your anger flared at his name. 

"However Hank, Logan and I are going to search for her today." 

You nodded briefly. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Xavier hesitated before levelling you with a stare. "We will not be the only people looking for her. You are aware that Erik will intervene and according to Logan, you are the most capable of keeping him at bay."

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at your mentor's vagueness. He was never one to beat around the bush. 

"Yes and...?" You trailed off.

"And I would appreciate it if you took today to train with Alex, just practice together." 

Alex immediately launched himself forward, arguing futilely as you stood shaking your head at the floor. You could not blatantly refuse without Charles probing, into your memories of Alex. 

"Charles you can't expect me to work with her of-" 

You cut him off, tired of your husband's lack of manners, and utter disrespect towards you. 

"I will be waiting at the entrance to the forest in five minutes. If he does not meet me I will continue alone." You said before turning on your heel. At your exuent you saw Logan staring at you pityingly. Only he knew that you and Alex had always trained together in the forest. 

\--------time skip----- 

You were stopped low, double knotting your shoe lace, when you heard approaching footsteps. You turned and stared him down. He levelled you with a glare, crossing his arms in front of his toned chest. You two stood in a stand off, neither willing to look away first. 

Raising your chin to look better at him, you laid down the rules. 

"We start off with a run to warm up and then you and I will soar, I need you to show me how you are working with your powers. Alright? Good." With that you turned from him and ran towards the heart of the forest. Half an hour into the run, you slowed to a stop near the lake. It was not long until Alex came up behind you. 

"What's wrong Y/N, is this getting too much for you?" 

You smirked turning towards him, and shoving him roughly. As he caught himself you threw a force field in his direction, which knocked him back on the floor of the woods. 

"Less talk more skill. If you want to have a chance against Magneto, you need to get close to him, he's not a strong fighter. No powers now, we do hand to hand combat." I finished, planting my feet firmly and raising my arms. 

Alex looked at you, shocked. I think he was just surprised that you managed to floor him. "You want me to hit you?" He asked incredulously. 

You raised an eyebrow at him. "I want you to try. Come on we have to train. Take the first shot." 

He half assedly threw a punch your way which you blocked and manoeuvred to land a kick to his shins. The tension grew between you two, until your sparring match had turned into an all out war. He lunged at you, wrapping an arm around your waist. You took this to your advantage by jumping him and steering him backwards into the tree. He fell against it with a groan, before throwing you harshly on the ground, rattling your head on an old tree root. From your spot on the floor you landed three kicks, two to his core and one under his leg, causing him to overbalance and fall next to you. He grabbed your two arms, holding them up over your head, as his body trapped you to the floor. Your movements were limited, but you refused to give up, settling to head butt him roughly on the nose. He yelled in surprise and brought a hand up to inspect the damage, scowling at you when his hand was met with blood. You bit your lip nervously and lifted a hand to help. 

"Here let me..." You trailed off to using on healing his nose, it was luckily not broken but it felt better to know that you had fixed it. He was staring at you hard, before his expression changed drastically. He began laughing at you, a low rumbling chuckle that echoed through your mind. Shortly you joined in, giggling at the whole situation. As the laughter died down, he looked back towards you. 

"I'v never seen someone fight like that before. Who taught you?" 

You shrugged your shoulders, knowing that it had been mostly Alex. "Someone really special" you replied looking at him from under your lashes. 

You noticed his gaze flick to your lips, before it went back up to your eyes. It seemed he only now realised what kind of position you were in as he loosened his grip on your arms. You smiled tentatively at him, and your breath caught in your throat when you realised that he was leaning closer and closer to you. You felt his breath ghost over your lips, before you met him halfway and connected your lips. 

The kiss was gentle but passionate. He was careful and sweet as he always was with you... With you. In the future. You kissing him now, could mess everything up even more. 

You broke away from him and moved to get up. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just that in the future- I.....we don't-" you cut yourself off. He could not know about it all. 

"You're already with someone" he finishes, looking away from me. "That's alright." 

"Alex it's complicated, I swear." 

"Okay, maybe we should just get back to training then" he said curtly, turning away from you again." 

(Another time skip) 

"Okay Alex you may get a shot at Erik from far away, so you need to be as accurate as possible." 

You pointed to dead tree in the distance, about twenty metres away and to the right. 

"I want you to take that tree down" you tell him before stepping off to the left and observing him. 

As he started to produce the energy three large rings formed around his body. 

"Fire" you yelled. 

Unfortunately you threw him off guard. While two rings went straight to the tree, taking it down to dust. The other however was headed directly towards you. It was coming too quickly for you to stop it. You opt to throwing yourself down, to avoid being hit by the ray. It came into contact with a bush behind you, which burst into flames. You waved your hand and stopped the fire with your powers. 

When you looked back towards Alex, he was crouched next to a tree for support holding his head in his hands. You move next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes. That's why we train." 

He looked at you, anger and pain etched onto his lovely face. 

"How can you say that Y/N? I almost killed you. They should have kept me locked up." His breathing began to get laboured and he was gasping next you. 

You grabbed his hand. "Alex take a deep breath in." He did as told, his shoulders rising visibly. 

"Without breathing out, count to five." He again followed my direction, as he lowered his head to look into my eyes. 

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five" he said looking at you the whole time. 

"Now spell your name." I watched as he did that. 

"Okay now Alex think about something that made you laugh or smile" 

Immediately his mind wandered to sparring with you earlier. Without even thinking a light smirk appeared on his face. Unbeknownst to him that smile meant a lot to you. 

As his panic subsided, Alex nodded his head towards you. 

"Thanks" he said.

You nodded back at him. "Any time. Just remember to breathe."


	13. Secret life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know what you're thinking.  
> "Is this b*tch seriously updating this story, after freaking out last month and threatening to abandon it?"  
> Well the short answer is: YES! 
> 
> The long answer is that during this last month I kept coming up with ideas for news stories, and I got the writing bug again. I decided that I could not leave my first story, so here is the next chapter. Thank you for being so patient and supportive and all the really sweet comments I got. If you like this chapter don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment and there's not much else to say except, enjoy!

You had no idea how to act around Alex. Before, you tried to remain distant and talk to him as little possible,but after your kiss and helping him through his panic, you felt like you were falling for him all over again. In other circumstances, you would have been happy to be carried away in your cloud of adoration and think of nothing more than a possible future together. That was the problem. You knew you either definitely had a future with Alex or definitely not. With each fleeting, fond thought of him you had, you found yourself worried sick at the prospect of your life as you knew it, being over. After spending the day training you raced Alex back to the mansion, landing on the front step a second behind him and cursing yourself internally. "Damn it y/n" you muttered. Alex quirked an eyebrow at you. Maybe it was not internal. Before Alex could say anything Hank called out to you two, to come into Charles' study. "What did you find?" You asked Hank, already going into strategy mode. "Raven is planning to kill Trask, in Washington tomorrow. He will be at an assembly with President Nixon, the whole thing will be broadcasted live, so if she kills him then....." Hank trailed off. "We're dead" you finished. Silence fell over the room, and you looked to Logan. He stared back at you sadly, before ducking his head, unsure of what to say. "This can't happen" you thought. " We're everyone's last hope". You looked at Charles. "So what are we going to do about it?" For the first time since you showed up, Charles looked you in the eye. "We are going to stop a war." He said simply. The four others nodded their heads in agreement. You looked imploringly at Logan again. When he caught your gaze, you saw as the pieces of your puzzle fell into place in front of his eyes. No matter what happened tomorrow, your future will change drastically. Charles wheeled himself from the room, you caught up to him, in the hall. "Professor, please can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at you for moment, before nodding his head in acquiesce. "So ten years from now, you send Hank to find. You saved my life. Back home I'm married and have found the one person I feel safe with. I don't think I should tell you now whom, just promise me you will find me. Without you, I'd never meet him." Charles considered you for a moment, searching your eyes. He nodded, " I'll do my best." You smiled softly. "Trust me that's enough." You turned to leave him alone but he calls you back. "Y/N I sense that you are blocking me from your mind. I also sense a great deal of worry, I promise you I will do everything to help you." "Thank you Professor. You see, to me love has always been the most important thing, and I worry that I have jeopardised the thing that has made me so happy for all these years." Charles nodded in understanding, and left the hall. At his exit, you broke down, tears streaming down your face, as you came to terms that tomorrow was going to turn your once happy life upside down. The one person who made you feel loved, was never going to see you as anything. Little did you know that Alex had been listening to the entire conversation, hidden around the corner. For the first time ever, he cared enough for someone to feel sad at seeing them upset. Ashamed as he was, he could not deny the jealousy that overwhelmed him, when hearing about the love of your life.


	14. Missed feelings

Alex's POV 

Hearing Y/N's story really got to me. I didn't have any right to feel jealous, but how could I not? Before Cuba, my friends had given me the name Havok, because of how out of control I was. I haven't known her long, but when I'm with her it's like the havoc subsides and I'm just a guy. I feel normal.   
And then she goes crying about the love of her life and killing any hope I had that I had a chance. I bet he's a good guy. Someone better for her. Better than me. Someone who loves and tells her everyday. I try to block out all thoughts of "I would". This is stupid.   
She ran off to her room, crying, about half an hour ago. Maybe I should see how she is. Not for me obviously. Not because I care about a girl I met a week ago. No, just because if she could make me feel better, I should return the favour. 

Your POV   
You finally calmed down after your conversation with Charles.   
"This is ridiculous" you think, "I'm crying over never meeting the guy I met last week."   
Despite knowing how unlikely your future with Alex was now, one annoying spark of hope in the corner of your brain refused to die. You knew that Alex was end game for you. If you didn't have him, you didn't want anyone. The only thing you knew for sure, about your future, at that point, was that tomorrow you would protect Alex at all costs.   
A knock on your door pulled you from your deep thoughts. Opening it, you were surprised to see no one other than Hank. 

"Oh hey Beastie, what's up?" 

"I just uh I just wanted to see how you were feeling? About tomorrow?" 

Inside you chuckled, Hank hadn't been   
that flustered around you since the beginning. 

"I'm feeling okay. You know, same old? Battles like this are pretty regular for us. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm not sure. I'm happy to help but.. it's just th..,,,.." he trailed off. 

"It's seeing Raven." You suggested   
Hank looked up into your eyes and nodded briefly. "We didn't leave things very well." He explained. 

"Well hey, tomorrow is the day to try make things right. Help her. Offer her support." 

Hank nodded processing your words. You stared at him pityingly. In all the the years he hadn't found anyone like Raven. To him she was the one that got away.   
You put an arm around his shoulder and tucked your chin into the jut where his neck and shoulder met. Originally he tensed at your action, but eventually relaxed under your touch. Hank and you had been best friends from when you first joined the team. Without meeting him, your life would not have been half what it turned out to be. 

"If it's any consolation," you said raising your chin to meet his gaze, "you'll always have me." 

Hank turned bright red and had to look away from you. His eyes landed on your bedroom door. Or more specifically the angry man, glaring at him from the bedroom door. 

"Ale-" He began to say but was cut off by the slam of the door. 

Alex's POV   
I stormed out of the room as soon as I saw him, and paced down the hall.   
I should have known. Who else would it have been? Of course it had to be   
Mr. Prodigy. She couldn't have been made it easy on me. I can't ever compete with that genius. Not dangerous dumb me.   
I punch the wall in frustration, hissing at the pain and sliding down the wall, holding my knuckles. Blood is seeping from the cuts.   
"You'll always have me." That's what she said to him. If only I was him. Maybe I should just be happy for Hank.   
But why does he have to get her? Her. With her (h/c) hair and warm (e/c) eyes. Everything about her is just.....right.   
"Alex!"   
I look down the hall to see Y/N coming around the corner towards me. Damn it I'll never be happy for Hank.  
She kneels beside me and clasps my fist.   
She looks at my face, big eyes full of worry.   
"Are you alright?" 

Y/N's POV   
After rushing down the hall you find Alex, clutching his hand, sitting against the wall. As you get closer you see his hand is injured. Without thinking you kneel next to him and gently clasp his hand. 

"Are you alright?" You ask, knowing he had a tendency to punch walls when he was upset.  
He cleared his throat and turns his head away from you. 

"Yeah I'm fine." 

Your shoulders drop in disappointment at him 

"Alex come on I know you're upset. I know you better than anyone." 

He sighed running a hand through his hair visibly becoming more annoyed. 

"Yeah how? What makes you think that? From all the training you do with Logan, all the help you get from Charles and of course spending time with the love of your life, Beastie-Boy, it doesn't seem like there's much room for me in that future of yours. 

"Beasti...? You mean Hank? Why does it always come back to him with you? Hank is not the guy I'm in love with." 

"Well then who is?" 

"I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" 

You lowered your eyes, refusing to look at him. 

"Y/N" his voice is gentler now, "why can't you tell me." 

Still you refuse to look up, until eventually you feel his hand on your chin, lifting your gaze to meet his. 

"Why can't you tell me?" 

"Because if I do, I'll lose you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the update. There's not much more left to the story. The end is near.   
> Finally, I can't wait to show you guys what I'm planning. If you did enjoy please leave a kudos or a comment (feel free to do both ;p ). You have no idea how happy it makes me. See you next time xx.


	15. Mistrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this stage it's a given that Alex has trust issues, but why do he and y/n work so well?
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has been edited so please have a look before proceeding to next chapter

Y/n curled into herself, hugging her knees. Ever since the day she had come to the mansion, she was scared she could lose everything, but nothing scared her like the thought of losing Alex. He was the only one who made her feel normal. When she discovered her powers, Y/n was a nervous, untrusting wreck. She was afraid of what it would mean for her. Scared that her friends and family would turn their backs on her. She could not tell anyone. Who could love an insecure freak that was always blowing things up?

So at first she hid it. Staying out late and going out early. She stopped going to school and hid in the forrest during the day. Y/n managed to completely avoid her  friends and family, for almost a year. Until the day she ran away.  
Y/n ran away on her 17th birthday, and though she had been happy, she always regretted the way she had left it. 

Y/n came home in the middle of the night. Flinging her keys in the basket, she shrugged off her  jacket.  
"Y/n"  
She yelled in surprise as she saw her father sitting on the stairs.  
"Dad, why are you still up? "  
"Why are you?"  
Her father stood up and started walking towards her.  
"I can't remember the last time I spoke to you. It's driving your mom crazy. What have you been doing?"  
Y/n kept her eyes on the floor, refusing to look at her father.  
"Sweetheart, what's wrong? You can trust us, we only want what's best for you. We love you."  
With that her father pulled her into a hug. With her ear pressed against his beating heart, Y/n's  mind momentarily became peaceful. She was brought back  to just being a girl,whose dad could protect her from the world. 

Unfortunately, as always, her peace did not last long. It never did. Her parents could not protect her. They could not even save themselves. Her mind became  flooded with thoughts of the stories she had heard. Homes, which had been burned down because of a mutant living there, or families thrown into detention to stop the gene from progressing. 

If anyone found out about her curse, that would be it for her parents. Their lives would be over. 

Y/n  loved her parents so much but she couldn't protect them. Unless she disappeared.  She could not trust anyone to accept her mutation. It had to seem as though she had just run away, as if she was done with this town.

Looking up with tear-filled eyes, she took one last look at her father and home before grabbing her keys and running. With tears streaming down her face, Y/n ran all the way to the highway and then hitchhiked her way to New York.

After she left, Y/n found that her father had tried to connect with her one last time. Hidden in her pocket was a small necklace, which held a simple picture of her parents looking down at her happy five-year-old self, within. Y/n wore that locket whenever she could, and she held onto it when things got tough.   
In the years since coming to the mansion Y/n regretted abandoning the people who loved her. In some ways she hoped that despite hurting them, she saved them from a lot of pain.

It took a long time for her to trust anyone, and she never forgot how much she hurt her parents

\-----

"Y/n tell me." Alex's begging voice dragged her back to reality. 

Y/n looked up into his clear blue eyes. Why couldn't he look at her the way he did before, just one last time? She needed something to hold onto.  

She looked down to his lips and leaned in slightly. 

"Y/n?" 

"Please stop questioning." 

With that she gently grabbed his collar and slowly pulled him in. She searched his eyes, wondering if he would reject her. Cerulean orbs watched her closely, and Y/n briefly caught the fire in his eyes, before her question was answered. 

His lips were firm and demanding yet somehow gentle like always. Y/n was intoxicated as she got the familiar ashy scent that made her head spin. She gasped as he lowered her down to lay on the ground with him hovering over her. He stared down at her and softly thread his fingers in her h/c locks. Leaning in slowly, and watching her intently as if afraid Y/n would disappear, Alex began to kiss her all over her s/c skin. He kissed her forehead, both her eyelids, her cheeks and skimmed over her lips, leaving Y/n groaning. Y/n could feel his smirk as he littered her jaw and neck with small fleeting pecks, before stopping at her pulse point. He grazed his teeth over it lightly, making her shake, before sucking on it. Y/n thread her fingers in his long locks and pull him back up to her mouth. He is being so gentle and adoring, like always. 

Y/n returns the favour, kissing down his neck until she reaches the spot below his Adam's apple which makes him shudder when she nips it. 

Large hands skim Y/n's sides before stopping at the hem of her shirt, and pulling it up, showing off her little form. Alex drank in the sight of her while trailing his fingers over her ribs. Y/n looked down and thanked anyone up there that she was wearing a pretty white lacy bra. Alex's fingers trailed the lace before he reached up to cup her face. He pecked her lovingly on the lips and looked down, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

Looking up at the blond, through her lashes, Y/n found peace. In the calm quiet Y/n remembered when Alex did that before. It was always his way of saying that he was there. He used to do it to calm her down. 

Now it had the opposite effect. Panic rushed through Y/n's body as she saw flashing moments of her life that would not come to be.  

Their wedding night.

The first time she fought Magneto.

Alex finding her when she was hurt. 

Everything completely obliterated. In that short touch the greatest moments of her life were taken from her. 

Harshly, Y/n pushed away from Alex. 

She stood up and took a step away from him. With hands trembling slightly, she steadied herself to look Alex in the eye. 

"What's wrong Y/n?"

She could not respond, only turning away from him. 

"Are you alright (nickname)?" 

"Don't!" Y/n shouted. "Don't call me that." 

"Y/n please-" 

"No!" 

Maybe, if she could shut down any feelings for her he might be developing now, their story will not be altered too much. 

"Why do you even care? It's not like this-" she gestured between the two of them. 

"Whatever this is, even matters. Just keep away from me."

Y/n took a second and desperately tried to stop her hands from shaking. Gathering the last of her withering strength, she stared Alex, trying desperately to appear unattached. 

"Tomorrow, we fight.  Get some rest." 

"Wait-." 

"Tomorrow." 

With one last look into his hurt eyes, Y/n grabs her locket and turns her back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I know, I am the worst writer on here, but thank you guys for giving me this medium.  
> All that angst though. I have never done that before so any feedback would be great.  
> Also I bet you thought you guys were getting some smut huh? Sorry to be a tease but I'm not sure if I want to go down that line. If you want some lemon, please just leave a comment.  
> I've also been thinking that the title of this story doesn't really work anymore. I'm planning on changing it, but I'd love some suggestions. I could do a special shout out to the person who comes up with the best name.  
> Okay I love writing, I love your support, I love reading comments so please leave one.  
> Xx


	16. The Vow

Red.

Red everywhere. From where Y/n stood, she could see all the mass destruction caused by Magneto. Debris filled the air and her lungs, leaving her gasping and dizzy. Chunks of metal flew overhead so quickly, they could go straight through you. Civilians screamed at her, enraged that she stood there uselessly.

But worst of all was the red. Blood glinted on almost every surface, altering the image so much, Y/n was sure the blood had taken over her eyes.

She could no longer keep track of which blood was human, and which mutant.

She had seen dozens of battles, and had fought in as many, but never had she seen such chaos, and all caused by one man.

Magneto.

Yet again he was tearing her life into pieces with no remorse.  
He had sent Logan away and trapped Charles underneath a huge mound of metal. Hank was being chased by one of the Sentinels, and Y/n? 

Y/n stood and watched it all. 

"Y/n!" A voice yelled out to her in need. The voice that she would know everywhere. 

Alex was being held in the air by the dog chain around his neck. Magneto glared at him, and looked to you. 

"This is the man you have been wasting your gift with?              Well perhaps when this traitor is dead you will see sense. Then, we will do great things together Y/n. When you are mine." 

With that, he lifted a sharp, jagged piece from the podium and sent it towards Alex.  

"No!" Y/n screamed and struggled to move, but it was no use. Her feet were stuck to the ground and she was sinking.

Lower and lower, as the claustrophobic darkness consumed her. Struggling to breathe and get out, the last thing she heard was Alex's agonised yell. 

\--------

Y/n woke with a scream, covered in sweat. She clutched onto her locket and felt her heart beating, a mile a minute, under her chest. 

It was only a dream. She was not sure if that helped or made her feel worse. It was not the first time she had had a nightmare about losing Alex, but this seemed different. Almost like a premonition. 

Y/n shook her head hard, to get rid of that terrifying thought. 

"Stop it, you can't think like that." 

Getting out of bed she headed towards the bathroom. After starting the water in the shower, Y/n looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Today, you do whatever it takes to keep him safe. His life over yours." 

After a quick wash, Y/n changed and headed downstairs. Charles was already in the kitchen, shakily holding a cup of tea. 

"Y/n" he acknowledged, as she came in. "Sorry to hear you had such a distressing night." 

"You heard that huh?" She smiled slightly at the floor, before turning to look him in the eye. 

"Yes. I sensed something between the two of you, but I could not be sure." 

Y/n smiled sadly, a look in her eyes which showed Charles that she had lost hope. 

"Y/n listen to me. I will do everything I can to protect what you have. You two will be together." 

"Thank you Professor, but I think I've already ruined everything. " 

"There is always hope Y/n." Charles placed his hands over you. 

"I can feel the power within you, I know you will not give up." 

"Charles I have messed with his feelings since he got here, I've destroyed any chances I had at our future." Tears started to break free, stinging your eyes. 

"But I need to ask you for your help. Today, when we fight, keep an eye on Alex for me. Tell me if he needs help. I will put my life on the line for him, if I need to." 

"That is very brave of you." 

"Thank you. And Charles?" 

"Yes." 

"No matter what happens today, take care of Alex. He is going to need you so much. Especially if I cannot be there for him." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah!! Who has gone a ridiculously long amount of time without posting, YET AGAIN?!??!?  
> This gal!!  
> Sorry guys, I know I'm always saying sorry, but I do mean it.  
> Luckily, we are almost finished so no more cliffhangers.  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this. I know I don't deserve it but I get fantastically happy to see that.  
> So, I'll see you guys in another year when I post again. Ha! (Joking but probably not really.) Honestly, I'd say my infrequency would deserve at least three tapes.  
> What up 13 reasons why reference?!?  
> Love you peeps xx


	17. Chaos

Charles shook his head, looking at the girl with sympathy. "You believe that you have already lost him?" He asked her, watching as her shoulders dropped, for a brief moment it made her look defeated. "Charles, I.... I never deserved him in the first place. I've hurt the people who love me, and I freak out when anyone wants to know me. The two of us being separated like this, is just the earth after realising its mistakes. Realising that I don't deserve the happiness I had." Charles' heart shattered looking at the broken h/c haired woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder soothingly. "Y/n " he said, "look at me." She did hesitantly, but eventually brought her e/c gaze level to one of her oldest friends. "I am a telepath not a psychic, but I know that you two will be together. The future is bright for you." Y/n chuckled, teary eyes glinting. "Like I said Charles. I've messed it up. I just have been making so many mistakes, I can't begin to imagine how I would fix this. " She laughed bitterly, shaking her head. "Anyway right now we have other things to think about." "Are you ready for today Y/n?" "Almost, just need a little bit more prep." "Take your time" "Thank you Charles. For everything." With that, y/n turned to leave the kitchen. \----------- Despite the early rising sun, the hall was still left in darkness, leaving y/n fumbling, trying to find her way back upstairs. A strong grasp on her wrist caused her yell. "You've just "been making so many mistakes" huh? Like kissing me on the landing yesterday? Is that it? Are you afraid that he will find out? About me? One of your mistakes" Of course. Alex just had to be listening. Y/n wrenched her hand from his grip, but that didn't stop Alex from getting in her face. "You're not denying it. So at least tell me, who is the lucky guy?" Y/n pushed past him, trying to make her way upstairs. "Quiet now, huh? Let me gusss. Is it wolfie? You came all the way back to save him. Is that a true love's sacrifice? " "Leave me alone." "No? Ok, don't think I see the appeal anyway. What about bozo upstairs? Let me guess, you like the hairy blue look. Or is it a claw ferish? " "Shut up Alex!" Y/n yelled, putting her hands on his chest, and trying to push him away. He pushed back and the two were left in a face off. "But he'd probably forgive you for anything. It needs to be someone ruthless. Someone who would hate you forever if they even thought you'd do something as stupid as kissing me." Alex yelled back harshly. "I have it. Good old Magneto. Is that it? He certainly would not forgive you. Probably call it sleeping with the enemy." Slap! Y/n had grown purple and she trembled with a her as she stared Alex, who was holding his cheek from both the shock and the sting of the slap, down. "How dare you?" She spat out. "I have sacrificed my future, my happiness, my everything to help you guys, and you have the nerve to accuse me of being in love with that evil, evil man. How dare you?" She yelled again. "We have a fight to prepare for. A serious one. If you're that desperate for answers, live through if and then I will explain everything. But until then, focus on what matters." Y/n stomped up to her room and slammed the door shut with a bang, hands still shaking with adrenaline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear guys I'm not trying to leave you all hanging or anything. This is probably the 16th time I've said this but things have been hectic. I still have a couple of weeks free, so I will definitely try to get this finished. I am so sorry I just realised that the last time I updated was April. Please don't hate me. I swear I love this story and I love everyone who has read it and given me feedback and support. I know I'm an awful writer but you guys are the best readers so please bare with me.   
> Anyway enjoy this chapter I decided to pack in a load of angst, and I'm hoping the next chapter will be action-packed when I get around to writing it in a decade. Hahaha........too soon? Because that would be a first.  
> Anyway if you did enjoy please like and comment, I love seeing messages. Write anything. Comment below and tell me what your favourite colour is, or where you are from. I'm Irish by the way. Shout out to shamrock shakers. Hahahah.. just don't give up on me yet guys.


	18. Steamy

Shortly afterwards, Y/N’s door slammed again, and she knew who it was without even glancing towards the door.  
“Alex, I told you. Let’s just talk later.” She turned towards the man, and the look in his eyes caused a shiver to run down her spine.  
“We can’t talk later. If there’s one thing I learnt from Nam, it’s that there may not always be a later, so start talking.”  
Y/N gasped. In all the years she had known Alex he had never once mentioned the war. It was always too traumatic. Many a night he would wake up thrashing and screaming, but instead of talking he would pull Y/N close and allow his tears to be muffled by the hollow of her neck.  
Not getting an answer angered him more, so Alex crowded further into her space, until Y/N felt her back hit the wall behind her. Despite trying to keep a straight face she could not deny that his presence was having an effect on her.  
“Well?” He questioned further  
All of a sudden that oh so familiar smell of his cologne hit her, and Y/N yet again recalled the days they had spent together. Even though she had tried so hard to cover her feelings up, she felt sure now that they could be seen clear as day on her face. Alex did seem to notice this, as his brows furrowed and his eyes flitted around her face searching for an answer. Then his eyes landed on her lips.  
And they stayed there.  
“Screw it” he said placing one hand on each of her cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. Unlike the others this was intense, passionate and a little sloppy. It was as if both were scared they would never be able to kiss each other again.  
One of Alex’s hand caught onto Y/!N’s hair and wrapped a curl around a single finger. Y/N was pressed further into the wall, as Alex desperately tried to get closer to her, even pulling one of her legs up over his hip and holding onto it there.  
Although he could not explain it, everything about Y/N just felt right to Alex. It was like they were different sides of the same coin.  
“Alex”  
Alex dropped his head and placed delicate, and deliberate kisses on the column of her neck. Y/N grabbed a handful of his shirt and leaned her forehead against his.  
“Alex”  
He pecked her quickly on the lips, afraid to hear what she would say next.  
“Don’t” he muttered kissing her again.  
“I don’t care if this isn’t how it’s meant to be, right now I think I need you more than I’ve needed anyone. More than I ever will need anyone. Please don’t..” he trailed off, unsure of what to say, to the most amazing girl he’s ever met.  
“Please don’t write this off”  
Alex searched Y/N’s beautiful e/c eyes and when he saw no objection he wordlessly began kissing her again, before lifting her other leg, wrapping it around his hip, and carrying her towards the bed....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a long time to do this again. I’m sorry. I won’t insult by offering a stupid, half assed excuse. It does mean a lot to me to see comments and kudos coming in. So do feel free to leave a comment or question. Also I obviously did not include any smut here. I’m too awkward to write a sex scene, but if it’s something you guys would like please tell me. And that’s about it. See you next Christmas xx


End file.
